1. Field
A power conversion apparatus and an air conditioner including a power conversion apparatus, and more particularly a power conversion apparatus capable of stably supplying a voltage to a communication unit while reducing standby power, and an air conditioner including a power conversion apparatus is disclosed.
2. Background
An air conditioner may discharge cool or hot air into a room to adjust an indoor temperature and to purify indoor air, thereby providing a comfortable indoor environment to users. In general, the air conditioner may include an indoor unit or device installed in a room and an outdoor unit or device that supplies a refrigerant to the indoor unit. The indoor unit may include an indoor heat exchanger. The outdoor unit may include a compressor and an outdoor heat exchanger.
To facilitate communication between the indoor unit and the outdoor unit, a communication unit may be provided. Even when the air conditioner is not in operation, a voltage may be supplied to the communication unit, consuming standby power.